Colour quantisation is the process of a higher colour image, such as a true colour (24 bits per pixel (bpp)) image where red, green and blue (RGB) channels are each represented by 8 bits, being converted to a lower colour image, such as a 16 bpp image, where the RGB channels are represented by fewer bits (typically 5 bits each for red and blue, and 6 bits for green). A quantisation error may result, which can then be dispersed to neighbouring pixels, using dithering and error dispersion algorithms, such as the Floyd-Steinberg algorithm.